Jellal in denial
by Amamiya Toki
Summary: For the lack of a better title. Ultear demands an explaination for his actions earlier that day... But it's hard to answer with Meredy is teasing him about it. Inspired from chapter 274. Spoilers if you haven't read it yet. Implied JellalxErza.


Some time back, my best friend asked me to do a JellalxErza fic, but I had absolutely no idea what to write.

This is my first fanfic for Fairy Tail, inspired by chapter 274. I apologize for it being short; I couldn't think of anything else to add. I also apologize if the characters are too OOC. **There will be slight spoilers if you haven't read the chapter yet.**

Special thanks to my sister, A Natsume Yuujinchou Lover, who introduced me to Fairy Tail and gave me all sorts of suggestions for the title.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro-sensei, not me!**

* * *

><p>"Seriously, Jellal; just what were you thinking? You almost ruined the whole plan! Do you have any idea what could've happened if I didn't stop you in time?"<p>

"Ultear-san... I know you were anxious, but you didn't have to burn my mouth like that..."

"And mine..."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. And you have no rights to complain, mister. Haven't you forgotten that you're in disguise? You're supposed to be Mystogan, the mysterious, silent Mage of Fairy Tail; not the escaped convict, Jellal Fernandes, for heaven's sake!"

"Whose fault was it that I did all those things in the first place?" Jellal muttered under his breath before turning to the pink-haired girl next to him. "Since when did Ultear start sounding like our mom?"

"Beats me. Do you think I could ask Gray to make some ice for me? I still can feel those awful chilli peppers in my mouth."

"If you do, get some for me as well."

"You! Listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

"Yes, madam!"

"Seriously, Jellal; just what was going through your head when you were fighting out there? You know better than to act so rashly... What are you, some teenage boy fighting for some girl you're madly in love with?"

"T-That...!"

"Looks like I hit the nail on the head." Ultear snickered as Jellal's face almost instantly turned beet red, accompanied by a comical puff of smoke.

"T-That's not the case!"

"Jellal and Erza sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"Shut up, Meredy!"

"Aww, look at him. He's embarrassed."

"Am not!"

"Just like a teenage boy denying his obvious crush on a certain girl."

"I-I don't have a crush on Erza!"

"You don't have to be so shy about it; it's as plain as day! Anyone can see that you are deeply in love with-"

"I am not!"

Meanwhile, somewhere not too close but not too far from where they were...

"Ah choo!"

"Are you alright, Erza? Did you catch a cold?"

"I'm fine, Lucy. Someone must be talking about me, I presume."

"Oh?" Natsu snickered. "And who might that someone be?"

"I-I have no idea... How was I supposed to know? And wipe that stupid grin off your face or I'll rip it off for you!"

And now, back to Jellal and company...

"I'm telling you, Ultear, this has nothing to do with Erza!"

"Oh? Then let's hear the reasons behind your actions, then. It really isn't like you to act so impulsively."

"Like a teenage boy with adrenaline in his veins."

"Enough with the teenage boy analogy already! Have some respect for people who are older than you!"

"Says the guy who acts like a teenage boy when it comes to his precious..."

"Meredy, are you quite done yet?"

"Y-Yes, Ultear-san."

"So, let's hear it."

"I guess I was just desperate to win. I wanted to do something for Fairy Tail. I mean, despite what I've done in the past, they were still willing to give me another chance…"

"To get together with your precious?"

"No!"

"He's getting embarrassed again."

"Meredy…"

"I apologise, Ultear-san."

"Continue, Jellal."

"It's really hard to continue after the mood is ruined."

"Just do it."

"Fairy Tail gave me a chance to atone for my sins. I felt like I had to do something for them. I didn't think that I would have to enter the fray so soon, but it felt like a chance given to me. And you know what they say, when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade."

"You mean, when life gives you a chance to impress your precious Erza…"

"Can you stop teasing me already?"

"But it's fun!"

"In any case, I felt as if I had to do something for them. To repay their kindness, perhaps."

"You said that you were doing it for Fairy Tail, but you were totally overdoing it. There was absolutely no need to rush the battle. Are you sure you weren't subconsciously trying to impress her?"

It was silent for a while before Jellal replied, with a straight face I must add.

"I wasn't."

Ultear narrowed her eyes for a moment before sighing.

"Okay, I'll believe you, then."

"Thank you, Ultear."

"But let me warn you: don't ever do anything like that again, you hear me?"

"Understood, madam!"

"Oh yes; and one more thing I've forgotten to mention."

"Yes?"

"You still suck at lying."


End file.
